


Hush Little flower

by Taesstory



Series: Life [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Dads, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesstory/pseuds/Taesstory
Summary: Aoi was not sure why their baby was being so fussy but all he knew was he just wants Ruki to get a good nights sleep





	Hush Little flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is the first of a series out AOiki and Reituha stories of them being parents! Next one will be sure be Reituha but if you have any ideas of stories for these let me know!!

“Come on Chi..” Aoi mumbled softly as she walked around his small apartment trying to calm down the now wailing baby in his arms.  
Was this what it was like to be a parent? If so Aoi wondered how his own parents dealt with him. Sighing, The man lightly bounced his and Rukis baby in his arm.  
Being a parent was something Aoi never thought he would see in his future, hell even Ruki did not see it, but after being with his lover for so long, they just thought maybe this would be something they wanted and well here he is. A father of a baby girl.  
“Shh…Chizuru it’s ok daddy is here.” He said as her cries grew louder.  
He honestly had no idea why she was crying so much like this. She was pretty good about sleeping but tonight she was just not having it. Part of Aoi was pleased that him and Ruki put her crib in their bedroom seeing how it would be easy for them to care for her seeing how they were still very new to this.  
Aoi at this point made it to their living room. He was able to wake up right away from her first little whimper and he was happy for that because he just wanted Ruki to get a good nights rest. Ruki has been taking care of her so much the past four days, Sure Aoi did just as much, but Ruki would be on the floor by her baby blanket just watching her and making sure she would not roll off, or carrying her around the house. This time, Aoi just wanted his lover to relax and get a good sleep.  
He gently went over to the couch and laid on it, knees up and placed his daughter on his lap to look at her.  
“Your ok tiny. Just you me and the night.” He told her.  
Chizuru small sobs were starting to quite as she looked at her father face. Tears were still rolling down her chubby cheeks, which Aoi gently wiped away with his fingers. He smiled as she grasped his finger. Aoi watched her as she held his finger in her chubby hand. He was just so amazed that she was his and Rukis. The first time he held her, Aoi just felt this joy in his heart. This was his baby, his other joy. He thought of how Ruki was in tears as he held her.  
“Shes ours Yuu..She’s our little baby.”  
Aoi smiled at that memory, it may have been four days ago, but that will always, no matter how long it will get, will always be so fresh in his mind. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Chizuru made a other whine at him, making the raven laugh.  
“Your really like your dad huh? So loud huh~” He cooed at her as he brought her up to sit on his stomach with his hands supporting her.  
“Oi..I’m not that loud..”  
Aoi almost jumped from the couch as he heard his boyfriends voice. How the hell did he get in there with out making a sound? Ruki was leaning up against the wall wearing nothing but one of Aois bigger shirts, his hair was sticking out in different places and Aoi thought he still looked like the most beautiful man in the world.  
“You should be sleeping Taka..” Aoi mumbled softly as he started to rub the baby’s back softly as she gave a other whine. Ruki only shrugged and gave a yawn as he walked over to him and his daughter, squatting by them.  
“Kind of hard to sleep when a four day year old is crying this loudly at night don’t you think?” Ruki said with a smile before he moved his hand to rub her back softly. “But Thank you for getting up and taking most of it…I would of jumped in right away but your more hyper sensitive with hearing.”

Aoi smiled softly at that. “Yeah but still...you been doing a lot and I just wanted you to sleep.” 

“Well I’m up now. So what’s up? Is she hungry? Does she need her dippier changed?” Ruki asked as he stroke Chizurus cheek softly.  
The raven sighed and shook his head. “No..I tried feeding her and she was not having that…She’s all good dippier wise, But I think I have an idea why she’s being super fussy..”  
The vocalist raised a brow at him.  
“I think she got scared…Yeah She’s been doing good in her crib but I think she does not like being alone…Maybe for the next few night’s we should just let her sleep with us.” The guitarist looked at Ruki for a moment only to get a nod.  
“That might be a good idea…I know she’s good sleeping by herself since she did it in the baby room at the hospital and in her crib but you could be right…the lack of contact might scare her at night..” He smiled softly and leaned in kissing her cheek. “You wanna be with your dads tonight honey?” Ruki asked the baby, only to get a small gurgle sound from her. “I take that as a yes.”

Aoi chuckled and got up with her in his arms. Ruki was already ahead of him, back in the bed room getting their bed all read for them. As ruki finished getting pillows set up, Aoi got in the bed and laid on his back with Chizuru on his chest. He felt his little hands gripping on his shirt as if she was scared to let him go. “Mm your safe tiny Chi..” Aoi said softly, only to lift his head as he heard the soft click of a camera. He peered over to see Ruki smiling at him, phone in hand.

“Hey I got to have an album of us as dads now. ~besides, She looks so safe with you~” Ruki chuckled as he crawled next to him, kissing his baby daughters head softly. “mm no crying ok my little love? Dads need to sleep so we can pay attention to you more in the morning.”  
“Baby it’s two in the morning.”  
“You know what I mean.” Ruki huffed as he leaned in, kissing Aoi softly before hugging him. “Now let me hold my babies..”  
Aoi smiled at Rukis words, leaning down to kiss his cheek softly.  
He was happy that this was part of his life now. He was happy he’s able to raise a child with the man he loved.  
He was ready for this and all the years to come.


End file.
